All That Is Gold Is Rusted
by xAKRRASAURISx
Summary: Clare Edwards. Her perfect life begins to be ruined when the pressure of growing up hits hard. Things change around Clare that will challenge what she believes in life. Will she be able to handle it all or will she be pushed over the edge? Clare POV
1. The Beginning of It All

**ALL THAT IS GOLD IS RUSTED**

* * *

><p>As my last class of Degrassi High let out, I waited on the steps outside for Alli, Adam and Eli to get out their last period classes. After about 2 minutes, Adam and Eli walked out of the front doors, laughing about something. "What took you so long?" I asked them and Eli said, "English ran a little late." I looked around and Alli was still nowhere to be found.<p>

"What's taking her so long?" Adam asked, resting his back on the railing.

"Maybe she's fixing her make-up." Eli joked and me and Adam laughed. Finally, after what felt like 10 minutes, Alli walked out of the school building, smiling like a small child on Christmas. "Alli, we've been waiting _forever_!" I yelled and we started walking to Eli's hearse.

"You'll never guess what happened!" She said, with the giddiest voice I've ever heard come from her. "Drew asked me out!" I smiled at Alli and said, "Finally, you can get your head off that jerk of a boyfriend Johnny DiMarco." Alli laughed and we reached Eli's hearse.

I sat in the front and Adam and Alli sat in the back. "Where do you want to go passengers?" Eli said, starting the car. "Take us to The Dot!" I said and Eli nodded.

We arrived at the Dot about ten minutes later and went inside. Me and Eli sat together and Adam and Alli sat on the other side. Holly J came up to our table and asked, "What would you like today?" We all looked around and Adam said, "A large fry for all of us and a Coca-Cola for me and Eli?" Eli nodded and smiled. Holly J said, "OK, it'll be out in a few minutes."

When our food came, we all started eating it. We didn't mind eating it even though other people's hands have touched them, we were like the four musketeers. I ate all the fries I wanted and sat back into the booth. Suddenly, Adam's ringtone rang out. "Sorry guys, it's Fiona." Adam and Fiona have been dating for about 7 months and are in complete love.

"Hey baby."

"Yea, I'm hanging the gang."

"No, I'm not busy later."

"Ok, see you later." and Adam hung up the phone and stuffed another fry down his mouth. I laughed and Alli said, "Guys, I've got to go home. My family says I need to be home before going back out after school." Alli waved goodbye and left.

After about 5 minutes of talking, Drew walked in and sat down next to Adam. "Your lucky." Adam told him, "Alli just left." Drew looked at Adam, "I'm with Bianca now, me and Alli are history." Eli scoffed and said, "What do you want?"

Drew tapped his chin and said, "Oh yeah, mom says someone was calling the house for you and she wanted you home." Adam sighed and got out of the booth with Drew and they left. Me and Eli asked Holly J for the bill. "I got the bill, Ms. Edwards." Eli said and grabbed the bill. It was $5.59 and Eli put the money on the table with a $2 tip. We left the Dot and Eli dropped me off at my house.

"See you tommorow, Edwards." Eli smiled and closed the door behind me. I walked up to the front porch and heard the same greeting screaming I always heard when I'm not around. I opened the door and saw my mom and dad yelling at eachother in the middle of the kitchen. The minute they saw me they stopped yelling at each other just to yell at me, "Clare Edwards! Where in the world have you been?" I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:00, "Sorry dad, I was at the Dot with my-" My dad started yelling at me again, "Where there was an armed robbery? I do not want you hanging around there any more!"

I ignored him and went to my room. I picked up my phone and called Eli,

"Clare, how's it going?" He asked.

"My mom and dad are on my case, they found out the Dot got robbed like 2 years ago."

"Oh yeah, someone who went to our school got shot, I think."

"Yea, but the guy who did it was arrested, right?" I asked.

"Of course. The place was surronded with cops. He had to give up."

I heard my door open and my mom said, "Clare, honey. Time for dinner and get off the phone."

"Eli, I got to go eat dinner. See you tommorow." and I hung up.

I got off my bed and went downstairs to eat dinner with my destined to doom parents.


	2. True Friendz

**ALL THAT IS GOLD IS RUSTED**

* * *

><p>I woke up on Saturday to my phone vibrating on my night table. I yawned and reached over and grabbed it. I opened it and I had one new text message from Adam:<p>

'hey clare me and fiona are going on a date and we want you and eli to come along'

I sighed and texted him back saying, 'I guess, what time?' I waited a few minutes before Adam texted back and it said, '1:30 at the dot." I put my phone down and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and did my hair and waited until 1:15. I was leaving out until my parents stopped me, "Where are you going Clare?" my mom asked from the couch.

I hadn't remembered, my parents _banned _me from going to the Dot. Quick, Clare. Quick. "I-I'm meeting up with Alli at the Library." My dad smiled and said, "I like that Alli girl, have fun." I ran out of the house and started walking the Dot.

When I went to the Dot, Adam and Fiona were cuddling while Eli sat next to them, obviously feeling awkward since he didn't have a girlfriend. I went to the booth they sat at and sat across from Adam and next to Eli. "Hey Clare, I feel like we haven't talked in _forever_!" Fiona said, laughing. I smiled, I really liked Fiona. She was probably one of the nicest girl I've ever met. She was perfect for Adam and Adam was happy to have her.

Adam kissed her cheek and Fiona lit up, like an ornament on a Christmas tree. Me and Eli looked at each other, both of us noticing the awkwardness between our group. "So, when's the 8 months anniversary?" Eli asked, trying to cut down the awkward level. "Next weekend." Adam said, hugging Fiona tighter and she put her head on his head.

Spinner came to our table, "Hey Degrassi youngings, what are you going to have today?" Fiona ordered a soup for her and Adam to share, I ordered French Fries and Eli ordered French Fries too. Spencer came back a few minutes later with the food and we started eating.

"What're you guys doing for the aniversary?" Eli asked taking one of my fries from my plate and eating it before I could stop him. "I'm going to take him to this fancy diner Declan told me about and then we're going to go to his house to watch movies."

"Yea, movies." Adam smirked and Fiona laughed. Fiona asked, "Clare, are you still on your hunt for a boyfriend?" I nodded and said, "I am, but there's like no one out there."

"Of course there is! You'll find him someday Clare, he's out there." Fiona said, looking at Adam. I'm glad Fiona was around because she always encouraged me.

* * *

><p>After the date, I went to the library with Eli. He wanted to get some books for inspiration for the story he was writing. "So, what kind of books would 'inspire' you?" I joked. Eli said, "Mysteries, Dramas, anything where someone gets murdered." First, we went to the mysteries section and Eli found 2 books he liked. I looked at the title of the books he got,"The Death of My Girlfriend and The Curious Cases?" I asked him. "Those books had the most interesting summaries." Eli said and we went to the dramas.<p>

In the dramas, Eli said all the books there were silly, high school dramas that were nothing like real high school and made highschoolers seem like moody demons. It was true, I read one for English class and I regretted all the time I spent on it. I even had to write a report on what my 'favorite' part was. I just picked the part where the main character had a fight wih the Math teacher.

We went to the front desk and checked out the books. Eli went home and I walked to Alli's house. When I opened the door, Alli's brother, Sav, stood at the door. "Hey Clare, Alli's upstairs." I nodded and went to Alli's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She yelled and I opened her door. Alli was in her room on her laptop, scrolling through some news page. "Hey Alli." I said, pulling out a chair and sitting next to her.

"Oh, hey Clare." Alli said, turning around and facing me.

"What did you do today?" I asked her.

"Just sat in my room all day. You?"

"Me and Eli went on a double date with Adam and Fiona."

Alli looked down, "Oh c-cool, that's nice."

"You OK?" I asked her, because she started looking sad.

"I'm alright, just bored." Alli said, suddenly cheering up.

"OK, so let's watch a movie!" I said, going to her infamous movie stack. I decided we should watch Mean Girls and I ended up spending the night.


	3. The Day Things Change

**ALL THAT IS GOLD IS RUSTED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The plot starts here. The last two chapters were basically openers. Enjoy.**

The front doors opened and the students of Degrassi poured in and the ambiance of kids talking and lockers slamming shut flooded the hallways. I was at my locker grabbing my English, Algebra and Chemistry books from my locker and I stopped and looked at the pictures in my locker. There was one of me, Alli, Adam, and Eli were at a party and another of me and Adam at the Dot. There was also a picture of me and Darcy at my birthday party last year, before she left the country with the Peace Corps to Kenya.

The bell rung and I closed my locker and went to my first period class, Algebra. I had Algebra with Adam and Alli so I usually sat next to them. Adam was looking at his Algebra textbook and he said to me and Alli, "When did math start being friends with the alphabet?"

Me and Alli laughed at Adam, because we knew exactly what he meant. The teacher walked in the class and we all got in our seat.

"Hello class, today you'll get your tests back from last week." She said and picked up the tests from her desk She walked around the room until she stopped at me. "Ms. Edwards, I'm really disappointed." She put down the test and there was a big 'D-' on the top, "What happened? You're usually my top student."

The teacher pulled a yellow paper from her pocket and laid it on my desk. "Detention?" I asked. I haven't gotten detention all semester and I wasn't going to start now. "Yes, Clare. You've been slacking and I think detention is just what you need." I sighed and laid back into my chair.

The rest of the day dragged on with the impending detention, slowly ruining my day. I went to the detention room when it became the time. The room was empty, as expected. I sat in a chair, farthest to the back. About 5 minutes later, the first and last person I expected to walk in walked in. Eli.

"Clare?" He asked as he put his book bag on one of the tables. I sighed, "Yea, I got detention." He sat down next to me and I asked him, "What are you in for?" Eli laughed to himself and smirked at me, "This kid made fun of Adam so I punched him." I hated when that happened. People always made fun of Adam because he's transgender. Me, Eli and Fiona were always protective of him, mostly Eli since they were best friends from day one.

"What did you do?" Eli asked me, laughing because he knew I was a 'goody two-shoes'. "My Algebra teacher thought detention would fix my bad grades." Eli looked at me and started laughing as loud as he could. "How does detention fix bad grades?"

"I don't know." I told him, "But at least I could be here with a friend, not some lunatic." Me and Eli smiled at each other and he looked directly into my eyes. "Clare, you have pretty eyes." He said, smiling.

Awkward. He was staring into my eyes and it was getting _romantic_. He was still smiling at me and I had to ruin the moment or things will get weird. "So, what are you and Adam doing tonight?" Eli suddenly backed up and said, "I, uh, we, uh, were going to play video games." I sighed of relief and the awkward level went back down from a 8 to a 2.

"Cool, I was probably going to go somewhere with Fiona and Alli. To a movie, or maybe go somewhere in the city." Eli nodded and pulled a notebook out of his book bag. He started writing something in his notebook. "What's that?" I asked trying to look at his notebook.

"When I'm away from my laptop, I write the story in this notebook." He said, writing down more things. His green notebook was covered in words and drawings. Most were of the main character of his story but there was one of me and Adam and another of himself.

"You're a good artist, you know." I told him and he chuckled and said, "Thank you, Miss Clare." Eli went back to his paper.

The time came and Mr. Simpson walked into detention hall. "You two may go, don't let me see you here again." We got up and left the room before Mr. Simpson said, "Especially you Mr. Goldsworthy."

After detention, I walked to Fiona's house which took about an hour. When I got there, I knocked on the door and Fiona opened it. Her hair was messed up and her shirt was on backwards. "Hey Clare!" She said. I smiled and looked behind her and Adam was laying on her couch. I think I just interrupted a make-out session.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked and she looked back at Adam.

"No, me and Adam can wait until later." and she opened the door and I walked in. Adam wiped the lipstick off his mouth and sat straight.

"What's up Clare?" Adam said.

"Nothing much, just got out of detention so I decided to come here."

"_Detention?_" Adam and Fiona said at the same time.

"Yea, I got a bad grade on my Algebra test. Adam, you were there!"

"That is true." Adam said and I laughed.

After hanging out with Adam and Fiona for about 2 hours, I took a cab back to my house. For once, my parents were having a decent conversation without one screaming at the other. They were watching some reality TV show and laughing when one guy fell down the steps.

"Hey mom and dad," I said putting down my book bag by the front door. "Oh hi Clare, me and you're father are just watching some hilarious TV show, you can just go to your room and I'll take your dinner up there."

My parents were totally out of character. I didn't mind though, as long the house wasn't smothered in the screams of my parents. I loved it.


End file.
